only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
The Nag's Head
The Nag's Head is the local boozer for the Trotter family and the pub that has featured in the serial itself and the spin off Green Green Grass and prequel Rock And Chips. When the serial began in 1981 the governor was unseen and was never identified but Mike Fisher took over in 1983, and was a regular character, and Sid from the cafe took over in 2001 when Mike was sent to prison for getting involved in the Trotters dodgy money making schemes. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Rodney Trotter are 2 regular customers. The pub has a reputation for serving watered down beer, as Trigger, a local customer is quick to point out. The pub is somehwere near the Nyrere Estate in Peckham in South London. Trigger's flat is inbetween Del's flat on the Nyrere Estate, and the Nags Head. You even have to walk past the pub from Del's place to get to Trigger's place. Backstory 1960-1981 1981-2003 In 1981 The Nags Head was run by a governor who was never seen in the series and whose name was never revealed. In 1983, Mike Fisher took over as landlord. The main pub originally had 2 entrance and exit doors either side of the main optics and bar area. By 1988, as first seen in Dates, the doorway to the right of the main bar had gone and been replaced with a wall and additional seating area. The upstairs also had 2 rooms, a dance hall and a a function room, the latter was seen in Sickness And Wealth (5th February 1989), Little Problems (12th February 1989) and The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991). In 1996, Mike's bothersome regular customer Del became rich and left the area to move to the countryside. Del often tried to con Mike into buying the junk he sold. Now that Del had left Peckham, Mike could finally get some peace and quiet. Mike kept in touch with Del and invested his savings into Del's dodgy South American stock market which crashed. Landlords *1960 Don *??-1983 Unknown Governor *1983-2001 Mike Fisher *2001-2005 Sid Staff Barmen/barmaids *Joycie (1981) barmaid *Julie The Barmaid (1982) *Karen The Barmaid (1983) *Maureen The Barmaid (1984-1986) *Nerys Sansom (1988-1989) *Crystal (1991) Observations From 1981 to 1987, the pub had 2 sets of double doors, either side of the main bar area. Across from the left hand double doors was a door leading to the ladies toilets. From 1988 onwards the double doors on the right hand side of the bar were replaced with a wall and seating area. Also the toilet doors disappeared. The toilets probably were relocated outside the main pub/bar area. The distance between Del's flat at Nelson Mandela House and The Nag's Head is unclear, however it is about a 10 minute walk. Trigger lives near The Nags Head. Trigger's flat is closer to the pub than Del's flat. To walk from Trigger's place to Del's place you have to walk past The Nags Head. The Nags Head interior did not appear in the following episodes *A Slow Bus To Chingford (6th October 1981) *The Russians Are Coming (13th October 1981) *Ashes To Ashes (28th October 1982) *The Yellow Peril (18th November 1982) *Yesterday Never Comes (1st December 1983) *Licensed To Drill - (1984) *It's Only Rock and Roll (14th March 1985) *As One Door Closes (4th April 1985) *The Longest Night (14th September 1986) *A Royal Flush - (25th December 1986) *The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989) *Rodney Come Home (25th December 1990) *Sport Relief Sketch - 21st March 2014 Gallery Ofah customer in pub no greater.png|The second entrance doorway seen from 1981 to 1987. Ofah nags head.png|The main bar Ofah nags head fuction room.png|The upstairs function room ofah upstairs room bar.png|The mini bar area of the upstairs function room ofah nags head bar area.png|The bar area. ofah mike in nags corridor.png|Mike in the Nags Head corridor calling upstairs to Elsie Partridge. ofah nags head upstairs landing.png|The landing inbetween the function room and the stairs. ofah nags head toilets.png|The Nags Head toilets. ofah nags bar 1996.png|The bar area in 1996. Mike tries to sell Boycie some food. Marlene suggests the harvester. Category:Only Fools And Horses locations. Category:Peckham, London in Only Fools And Horses fiction.